Apenas esta noite
by Grace Black
Summary: Jacob resolve se vingar de Edward da melhor maneira possível.


**Título:Apenas esta noite****  
****Autora:Grace Black****  
****Beta: Mônica Black****  
****Categoria: 4º Livro: Breaking Dawn****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Completa: SIM (X)**

**Resumo:Jacob resolve se vingar de Edward da melhor maneira possível.**

**

* * *

**

**Apenas esta noite.**

**

* * *

**

Não sei quanta coragem eu juntei para fazer isso. Tudo bem que eu queria ver aquele sanguessuga sofrer muito, mas ela era uma vampira. Uma espécie que minha tribo sempre lutou contra. E ainda casada. Mas a vontade de ver aquele desgraçado sofrer era maior que a vontade de manter minhas tradições e crenças.

Vontade essa que me motivou a ligar para ela e marcar um encontro.

Desliguei a moto em frente ao motel que ela escolheu e tirei do bolso da jaqueta a pequena chave que ela havia me enviado pelo correio.

Ainda hesitei à porta do quarto, mesmo sabendo que ela podia sentir meu cheiro, mas logo destranquei e girei a maçaneta.

"Ele me roubou Bella. Ele a transformou em um monstro assim como ele."

E foi com esse pensamento encorajador que entrei no quarto e estampei no rosto meu melhor sorriso cafajeste.

- Olá, Senhora Cullen. – fui gentil e cavalheiro, algo que eu não costumava ser.

Eu sempre percebi seu olhar sobre mim. Aquele olhar desejoso que ela escondia de sua família, mas que não me passava despercebido.

- Olá, Jacob. – ela sorriu abertamente e deu um passo em minha direção, mas depois hesitou. – Jake, eu não sei se isso é certo.

- E por que não seria? – aproximei rapidamente e envolvi sua cintura. Não podia deixá-la desistir. Não agora que eu havia tomado coragem.

- Jake, eu sou casada! – ela sussurrou, como se dizer aquilo em voz alta pudesse ser um crime.

Era um crime.

- Não hoje e não nesta noite. – toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e Deus, como era gelado!

- Então não me faça pensar nisso. – ela pediu desesperadamente em meu ouvido, agarrando a gola da minha jaqueta. – Não me faça pensar em nada que não seja você e seu corpo forte e quente.

Não esperei nem a próxima respiração e envolvi seus lábios frios aos meus. Era como tocar uma pedra envolvida em veludo, mas ela pressionou tão forte e desejosamente seus lábios aos meus que a sensação foi esquecida. Poucos segundos se passaram e nossas línguas já se enroscavam e dançavam juntas.

"Se vou fazer isso mesmo, que seja completo."

Apertei-a mais contra meu corpo e desci minhas mãos até embaixo de seu quadril, enlaçando ali e a levantando. Esperta como era, tratou logo de envolver minha cintura enquanto eu caia na cama com ela.

Seus movimentos de vampira eram sempre rápidos e ali não seria diferente. Minha jaqueta já estava no chão e ela sentava em minha barriga, arrancando minha camiseta de qualquer jeito, tomando cuidado para não rasgá-la.

Seu vestido leve e escuro já estava acima da cintura e sua calcinha não mais existia. Apenas pedaços pequenos de pano espalhados pela cama.

- Você é muito quente, Jake. – ela disse enquanto passava as mãos por meu abdômen, descendo em direção a minha calça.

- E você muito apressada. – sorri torto, apertando suas coxas fortemente e captando todos seus movimentos.

- Não precisamos de cerimônias. Não mais. – ela abriu minha calça e abaixou-a junta com minha cueca, apenas o suficiente para me tocar, o que me arrepiou até os cabelos.

Agarrei-a naquele mesmo instante e a beijei furiosamente. Meu corpo já implorava tanto pelo dela, que seu cheiro e traços de vampiro que eu tanto odiava já me eram alheios.

Ela também não conseguia resistir a mim naquele momento e escorregou de leve pelo meu corpo, fazendo nossos sexos se encontrarem e gemidos escaparem por nossas bocas.

- Eu sempre quis isso. – ela disse em meu ouvido.

- Então aproveite. – devolvi e ela uniu nossos corpos completamente.

Os movimentos de sobe e desce que ela fazia sobre mim me fazia delirar de prazer e rir ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward, você vai querer me matar quando descobrir. Te devolverei toda a tristeza e raiva que você me proporcionou."

Meu corpo já gritava para que eu me deixasse explodir e quando os movimentos aceleraram, não pude mais me segurar.

Ficamos abraçados por longas duas horas. Meu corpo gritava para mexer, levantar, mas ela continuava ali, quieta entre meus braços e respirando de leve em meu pescoço. Sabia que ela não estava dormindo porque vampiros não dormiam e porque sua mão brincava em meu cabelo.

- Tenho que ir. – sua voz saiu baixa e eu concordei.

Vestimo-nos e saímos juntos do motel. Eu havia estacionado minha moto ao lado de seu carro e seguimos até lá de mãos dadas.

- Obrigada pela nossa primeira e última noite. – ela sorriu fraco.

- Eu que agradeço Senhora Cullen. – "E você não sabe o tanto."

- Jake, por favor, me chame pelo meu nome.

Rocei meus lábios ao dela e me afastei, subindo na moto e ligando-a.

- Boa Noite, Esme.

Fim ...

* * *

**N/A:** Olá para todos! Aposto que vocês devem estar assim: "QUE MERDAAA É ESSA!" hauahau assim como minha beta ficou. Mas espero que tenham gostado. Preciso contar como essa Fic maluca surgiu. Eu estava passeando pelo Need e descobri que algumas pessoas shippan Bella/Sam de supernatural. Mas ai acabei pensando em Bella/Sam em Twilight e pensei WTF ? É impossível! Seria tão improvável quanto... Jacob/Esme! PINGO! A fic inteirinha me veio a cabeça. Saí correndo do banho e escrevi ela em uns 15 minutos. Espero mesmo que tenham gostado e não me matem! haiaahu Beijos COMENTEM !

**N/B:**WTF ! huahahaha essa foi a minha reação quando eu li o Esme no Final  
mas eu amooooooo tudo que essa pessoinha ai escreve, ela me faz shippar um monte de coisas que eu nunca passei perto, então amei essa fic tb. comentem pessoas\o/ vale a pena uma conferida não vale ? heheheh


End file.
